


Eternity

by Orion2650



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet, Angst, Destiel is suggested but not exhibited, Explicit Sex, Incest, M/M, Samulet, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion2650/pseuds/Orion2650
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d fallen in love by chance, were nearly torn apart by angels, and stayed together for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Sam didn’t realize until it was too late. He didn’t realize that he would be the last to know that Dean stopped loving him. Sam first noticed that something was different about how Dean treated him when he stopped playing in his hair when they were drifting off to sleep in their motel room. He didn’t mention anything because Dean had his days when he just didn’t feel like being so affectionate with him and Sam got that whole heartedly. Some nights the memories of hell were too strong in Dean’s mind and he didn’t want to touch Sam in fear of hurting him by lashing out unintentionally.

Sam knew something was wrong when Dean still wasn’t being affectionate with him as days and weeks went by. Then Dean suggested that they sleep in separate beds so Sam could stretch out when they slept because he was tired of Sam kicking him in his sleep. Sam reluctantly agreed so Dean would be more comfortable. It took Sam longer to sleep when he was alone and some nights he wouldn’t sleep at all without Dean’s warmth wrapped around him protectively.

Then Dean started to go out more and more, leaving Sam behind in their motel room at night. Sam would sit up and worry about him into all hours of the night until he couldn’t avoid the call of the sandman seducing him into sleep. Dean would not return until around noon when Sam was out jogging in the morning getting his coffee and breakfast. Now most days Sam barely ate. He’d expected Dean to notice at some point when Sam stopped eating. Sure Sam didn’t eat as much or as often as Dean but to not eat at all for two or more days would normally have thrown Dean off.

Then Dean started to hang out more with Castiel, talking to him more than Sam even when they were all in a place together. Sam tried to involve himself in their conversations but Castiel made it so uncomfortable that he just stopped trying. The last straw was when Dean rejected him in bed when they couldn’t get a two-bed motel room. Dean hadn’t made love to him at all in the past month which was extremely unnerving because Dean usually wanted him one or two times a day. Feeling rejected, Sam rolled over to his side of the bed, his heart throbbing with something so far from the love Dean once induced him with.

Sam knew that he lost Dean when his older brother turned lover threw away his prized amulet. Sam had given it to him on their first real Christmas together when they were kids. Their dad didn’t come home that year for Christmas. Bobby had given it to Sam when they were over his house a week before. Sam wrapped it up in newspaper to give to Dean on Christmas morning. The smile on Dean’s face when he first put in on brought his newly changed love for Dean front and center in Sam’s heart. At the time, Sam didn’t know what the feeling was but now he realizes that it was the love he holds so dearly for his brother now.

In Sam’s mind, he couldn’t blame Castiel for calling it worthless because he doesn’t know how important it was to Sam and Dean’s relationship. But when Dean walked towards the door to leave the motel and stopped next to the trashcan for a few moments as if pondering over something, Sam felt his heart clench in fear of what he was going to do.

“Dean,” he whispered, wordlessly begging Dean not to throw the amulet away, not to throw Sam away. As Sam heard a thud as the amulet landed into the trash can, his heart shattered into millions of little pieces. That’s it, Sam thought, this is the end. Sam realized that day that Dean no longer loved him… the day Sam realized that Dean thought he was worthless just like Castiel said about the amulet. Sam forced the tears welling up in his eyes back down.

When the closing of the Impala’s trunk floated to Sam’s ears, he walked hurriedly to the trashcan and lifted the amulet out. It had ketchup from that night’s dinner covering it. Sam walked to the sink and rinsed it off. He dried it carefully on his shirt as if worried that the bronze piece would shatter just like his heart. Sam slid the amulet into his pocket and walked out to the Impala to sit in the backseat as Castiel had taken his seat in shotgun.

Sam choked back sobs the entire ride to wherever they were going, Sam couldn’t remember. Sam only wondered when he truly lost Dean. Was it when Dean was in hell or when Castiel brought him back? Was it when he found out that Sam was drinking demon’s blood to get stronger for Dean, to protect him? Or maybe Sam never had him. Maybe Dean was just stringing him along for a good fuck whenever he wanted and later he’d have what he needed with Castiel, a lover who wasn’t tainted by demon’s blood.

Sam drifted off to sleep after that thought feeling like such an idiot for giving himself so entirely to Dean like that. Dean never needed him for anything other than simple research. Hell at this point he didn’t need him for that either, that’s what he had Bobby for.

.:;;:.

A few days later Sam finally had the chance to speak to Dean without Castiel around. He was going to finally ask Dean the question that had been probing at his mind, picking at and frustrating him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Dean had just gotten back into Bobby’s house after working on the Impala all morning. Sam had cracked a few beers open for himself and Dean and asked his brother if they could talk. Dean agreed and now Sam couldn’t speak. Too many things were rushing through his head and he couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Sam are you just going to sit there with that constipated look on your face or are we going to talk?” Dean asked playfully annoyed.

“Do you still love me?” Sam asked a few moments later. Dean looked at him in confusion.

“Of course I do Sam. I’ve always loved you, man.” Dean said thoroughly confused by why Sam was asking him that.

“No. Of course you still love me… I meant… are you… Are you still in love with me?” Sam asked him, feeling the back of his neck heating with anticipation. Dean sat there with a blank face for a moment too long. Sam felt remorse filling him. Of course he doesn’t love you, you’re worthless remember? Just like that stupid amulet you are worthless to him. Sam stood to leave the room, preparing to apologize for asking such dumb questions when Dean leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

Sam sat there unresponsive for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Dean back. Relief flowed through him. Thank God… thank God he still loves me. He isn’t leaving me for Cas… thank God. Dean rested the palms of his hands on Sam’s cheeks, kissing him sweetly. Dean didn’t pull away until they were both gasping breathlessly.

“I could never not love you, Sammy. You’re my baby brother. I practically raised you man. Now we are together forever, life partners you know? I would never leave you,” Dean reassured and kissed him again. Sam felt the warmth of love filling his heart.

“It’s just… I thought that you didn’t care anymore, ya know? First you stopped playing in my hair then you wanted to sleep in different beds and stopped kissing me and making love to me and started hanging out with Cas more and not with me. It hurt so badly Dean… I thought you didn’t love me anymore. Then you threw away the amulet and God I just… I couldn’t handle it Dean. I thought you stopped loving me.” Sam babbled as tears overflew from his eyes. Dean stared at him intently, listening to every word and reflecting on them. He wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. He brushed the tears out of Sam’s eyes much like he did when Sam was a baby crying to get his diaper changed or when he fell and scraped his knee on the pavement.

“No Sammy, God no. I wanted to sleep in different beds because you always talked about how your neck hurt or your legs were stiff when you woke up. I didn’t play in your hair because you told me how much you hated it when I did and I was trying to teach Cas what it’s like to be human because that guy it like a freakin’ robot Sammy. I stopped sleeping with you because I wanted to make absolute sure that I was clean before I got you infected with anything. And I am happy to inform you that I am 100% clean,” Dean told him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso and cried against his chest for a long time before either of them wanted to pull away.

Dean pulled away slowly and told Sam to get up. Once he did, Dean grasped his hand in his own and they walked up to their room. Dean stood on his tip-toes in his steel-toed boots and pressed kisses all on Sam’s face until he reached his lips.

“I’m going to show you just how much I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered to him between kisses, his voice had dropped an octave lower. Sam shivered as Dean sucked a love mark into his neck until it was flaming red. It was sure to be purple by the time morning comes. Dean slowly unbuttoned Sam’s flannel shirt until it was totally open. He slid his hands down Sam’s chiseled and scared chest to his abdomen. Dean leaned down and licked along every line and plane to Sam’s body until his brother was breathing fast and heavy. Dean slid down to his knees and unbuckled Sam’s belt. When Sam tried to help him, Dean slapped his hand away. Sam was then ordered not to touch himself at all tonight or he would receive a spanking the next day.

Dean opened his belt and jeans then tugged them down until they were around Sam’s ankles. The tips of Dean’s fingers played in the hairs of Sam’s happy trail. Sam groaned lowly at the sight. This was his favorite image of Dean, his brother on his knees, ready to take his hard cock into those pretty plump lips of his. Dean lifted his black shirt off of his own body and threw it to were Sam’s had fallen off at. He reached into Sam’s grey boxer briefs and pulled his cock out of it. Dean bit down on his lower lip as he pulled the boxer briefs down to meet Sam’s jeans around his ankles.

Dean held Sam’s hips in his hands as he licked from the base of Sam’s cock up to slit of the tip. Pre-cum was already beading at the tip. Dean moaned at the taste as he wrapped his lips around the crown of Sam’s cock. Sam desperately wanted to get his hands into Dean’s hair but he knew that if he tried to make Dean go faster that he would be disciplined in the morning, and right now all he wants is to be loved. Dean sank his mouth down Sam’s cock until his nose was being tickled by dirty blond and chestnut brown pubic hairs at the base of Sam’s cock. Dean groaned around Sam’s cock, the vibrations of his throat wrapped around Sam’s cock. The younger man was getting dangerously close to cumming before he was anywhere near being connected to Dean.

“D-Dean… oh God Dean! I… I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop. I don’t wanna come until you’re inside me!” Sam gasped out to his lover and brother. Dean groaned around his cock as he let it fall out of his mouth. He pushed Sam down onto their bed, the springs groaning at the surprise pressure of Sam’s large body falling onto it. Dean stripped Sam of his socks, shoes, and pants before stripping himself down to nothing. Sam watched as Dean pulled his clothes off of his body sensually. Sam groaned at the sight. Sam crawled to the head of the bed and spread his legs wide to give Dean room. Dean crawled on top of Sam, wrapping his baby brother’s legs around his hips and grinding their cocks together. Sam moaned, his head falling back until his chestnut locks were cascaded all over the pillow.

“Dean,” Sam moaned lowly as Dean reached into the bedside table to get the lube. Dean popped open the cap and squirted globs of lube onto his fingers and cock. He slicked them up generously and circled the tips of two fingers against Sam’s hole. Sam shivered at the feeling. He hadn’t had anything touching him so intimately other than himself for the past six weeks. Dean slowly slid his fingers into his baby brother’s body one by one until three were inside him, stretching his hole until it was weeping and impossibly red and wet. Sam was writhing on the bed his mouth occupied with moans; too out of it too properly beg for Dean to finally be inside of him. Dean smiled lovingly down at his baby brother. He loved it when Sam was like this, too desperate for his cock to speak, his face flushed before he was even inside of him. Dean pulled his fingers out, drawing whines and whimpers from Sam’s mouth.

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s as he circled the head of his cock to Sam’s hole before entering his baby brother slowly. Sam cried out against Dean’s lips as he filled him. Dean made slow and gentle love to his baby brother, wrapping his hand around Sam’s length stroking his brother’s cock slowly, bringing them both closer and closer to orgasm but never letting one another cum. Sam’s brain is mush by now, tears ready to spring from his eyes.

 

“God Dean! I-God I need to cum please! Please Dean let me cum,” Sam begged desperately. Dean smirked.

“Sammy, you feel so good around my cock. I’m gonna cum inside you, Sammy. Is that okay? Will you let me cum inside you? Huh Sammy? Let me fill you with my cum?” Dean said to him, his thrusts coming faster and faster. Sam gasped and moaned, screaming Dean’s name as he started coming. Ropes of cum splashing his against his and Dean’s stomachs.

“Yes Dean, cum inside me. I want it. It want it inside me,” Sam whimpered fucked out. Dean groaned loud and long as he came inside of Sam. Sam’s hole was filled to the brim with Dean’s cum. Sam moaned with every rope of Dean’s cum filling his body. Dean collapsed on top of Sam, Sam’s legs sliding down Dean’s until they were in a tangle of limbs. Dean rested his head on the crease between Sam’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean said as he slid his hands up and down Sam’s hips gently.

“I love you too, Dean,” Sam said pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

They’d fallen in love by chance. Were nearly torn apart by angels. Stayed together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as an angst on Sam's part because I feel that Dean fell out of love with Sam somewhere between the beginning of Season 4 and the end of Season 5 because of Castiel. Just so you know, I am not a huge fan of Destiel because I feel that it is tearing my ship apart (No offense to hardcore Destiel fans).
> 
> I did however change it from an angsty beginning to a happy ending for Sam and Dean.
> 
> I feel like there will be a sequel because I have no idea how to put the Samulet back into this story without throwing off everything in my head.


End file.
